Embarrassment and Clouds
by demon scream
Summary: Hinatas new mission in life was to get away from the Nara with as less embarrassment as possible.lemon as requested. Now a twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

Embarrassment and Clouds

Hinata laid on the grassy ground staring at the clouds floating by. She now realized why the lazy Nara would spend hours on end staring at the sky. At that moment she too had cloud envy. How she wished she was a cloud roaming the sky without a care.

It was a hot summer day. So hot in fact she had gotten rid of her sweater. She laid there in only a purple tube top her jacket was used as a comfy pillow. Her pants were rolled up past her knees and her sandals had been carelessly thrown to the side.

She sighed happily. It seemed her choice of skipping training today had been right. She trained hours on end exhausting not only her body but mind. A break was alright she thought.

She was slowly falling asleep when a shadow fell across her body. Before her stood the lazy genius she had just thought about.

"Shikamaru-san." she greeted.

"This is my favorite spot."

"Oh gomen I'll go now." she said turning red with the thought of intruding on him.

"No you can stay." he said as she started to sit up. Lowering himself beside her he removed his jonin vest and shirt leaving him in a thin muscle shirt.

Hinata blushed the shirt was wet with sweat and sticking to his body. It outlined every muscle. Her face turned pink when she realized she was staring. Turning her gaze away she laid back down and continued watching the floating clouds. She started naming the shapes of the clouds and in no time she was sound asleep.

Shikamaru looked beside him at the sleeping girl. He had been surprised to see her of all people in his favorite spot. What surprised him more was that she was not training. But staring lazily at the sky. All the times he had seen her she was training.

He had started to seek her training spots so he could sleep while she trained throwing in a suggestion or two. She never disturbed him only gave a greeting then went on with her training. He would be lulled to sleep by the soft thumps of her gentle fist.

He quickly discovered that he would not be found if he hid near her. His troublesome loud mouth teammate and the crazy sand witch never bothered Hinata when she was training.

He looked down at her peaceful face. Her blueish hair was sticking to her face. His gaze slide lower, her tube top showed of her large breast and flat stomach. She had the smallest waist and a generous amount of hips giving her the hour glass figure many women dream of.

He sighed, How troublesome, but his gaze continued to ogle her lush body. He felt no quilt only minutes before she had ogled his. Her eyes on him had felt like a hot caress. He would have blushed but it was to troublesome besides such a look was welcomed from her eyes.

Turning his gaze back to the clouds he tried to calm his inner thoughts. Thinking was far to troublesome so he let his mind turn blank only the sky and clouds remained. Slowly he was dozing of when he jumped, startled as something landed on his chest. Looking down he saw a small pale hand over his heart. He stiffened as Hinatas leg was thrown over his and her body curled up to his.

Sighing in defeat he moved his hand to accommodate her allowing her head to rest on the crook of his arm. He looked at her face and cursed, inappropriate thoughts were once again entering his mind. How troublesome he needed a cigarette. His body slowly relaxed and he went back to cloud watching.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata moaned as a pair of hands slid lazily over her body. Arching her body into those hands she groan with frustration as they passed beside her aching breast never touching them.

Grabbing the hands she pulled them up over her breasts and sighed with pleasure as the hands slowly fondled them. She moaned as a body settled above her. Lazily a muscular leg nudged her legs apart and the very male body settled between her legs. He grinded his hardness against her wetness. Feeling like she would explode she finally opened her eyes.

"Shikamaru." she gasped out as he entered her.

Hinata groaned as she awoke. It was all a dream and she had woken up right at the good part. Her face was red and body painfully arose. She had awoken before finding release.

Shifting she finally noticed her position, she was hugging the same male body from her dream. Fearfully she looked up and sighed with relief, Shikamaru was asleep snoring softly.

She tried to wiggle her way out of his arms but to her dismay he groaned and held her tighter. She moaned as he wedged a knee between her legs and pressed hard against her aroused sex. Her face turned various shades of red as his breathing quickened then quieted back down.

Hinatas mission in life had always been to become stronger and be proven worthy of running the clan. She figured there was always room for another mission; Her new mission in life was to get away from the Nara with as less embarrassment as possible.

Wiggling again she tried to get loose but again he groaned and pulled her tighter bucking his hips against her. Hinata gasped feeling her whole body respond to him. She rubbed herself against his knee unable to stop herself. She was beyond embarrassed she needed to get away or she would jump the lazy genius.

Carefully she removed her legs from between his and slowly started moving away. She stiffened as his hand tightened around her waist and brought her tight against his body. Looking up she saw his eyes slowly opening. His eyes were glazed with sleep and something else that made her shiver and her stomach tightened with desire.

Suddenly he brought his mouth against hers pressing tightly and with more enthusiasm then he had ever shown in his life. He groaned as he savored her sweetness her tongue daringly thrust out to meet his. His hand left her waist and grabbed her ass grinding her against his hardness. Finally fully awake he pulled back gasping for breath. The stared at each panting lightly both stood quickly with red faces.

Shikamaru scratched his head not sure what happened. One minute he was having a great dream the next it turned to reality.

"Um I have to go home. It's really late." Hinata said breaking the silence. Shikamaru turned his head looking to the horizon. The sun was setting and night was approaching he nodded and she turned to leave.

"Hinata." She stopped turning around to face him. "Will you come back tomorrow?" She smiled shyly nodding her head before turning and walking home. Hinata smiled mission stats successful.

Shikamaru watched her leave then looked down at the tent of his pants. "Troublesome." he muttered with a blush and a smile.


	2. What A Date!

Disclaimer:You know do I really have to say it. I don't own anything

What A Date!

Shikamaru sat quietly letting his brain storm through idea after idea. Surprisingly his gaze was not focused on the clouds but the direction the blue haired heiress had disappeared the day before.

He was patiently waiting for her. She was late, two hours late to be exact and still here he was waiting with all sorts of explanations for her tardiness. Maybe Naruto finally asked her out and she ditched him to go with Naruto. Maybe she went on a mission or she got kidnapped or...or... his train of thought disappeared as a figure suddenly appeared.

He sat up as the heiress stopped in front of him breathing hard and clutching a package against her chest. He watched as she tried to catch her breath and her face went from red to her usual pale complexion leaving only a tinge of a blush.

His gaze slid lower she was wearing a black shirt that hid everything but gave just a hint of what was underneath. A long white skirt complemented the shirt. The skirt had two long splits on the side allowing for better movement. He admire the way the shapely legs that were left exposed through the slits. On her feet she wore the plain shinobi sandals which somehow she made it look sexy.

He felt his ego grow with the thought she had dressed up for him and his ego only grew as she gave him a shy smile and her eyes explored his body.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. There was a clan meeting and it took longer then I thought it would." she softly said bowing her head and seating herself beside him.

"Troublesome." he muttered immediately wishing he could take it back when her smile disappeared. He sighed in relief as her smile appeared once again. Her pale eyes landed on him

"Arrigoto for waiting." He nodded and laid back on the soft grass.

The feelings she invoke in him were far to troublesome to dwell on. He settled instead on watching her as she brought the package forward and began removing the items. First she produced a small black thermos followed by two tea cups. Last she brought out a large obento box.

"Ano I thought you might be hungry since you waited for so long." In response his stomach growled with approval. A few giggles escaped her lips and she gracefully served them both tea. She removed the lid from the bento making his stomach growl again at the smell that wafted out of the box. She handed him a pair of chopsticks which he gratefully accepted.

"Itadakimasu." they said in unison and dug in. After finishing the simple meal Shikamaru laid back down fully satisfied. He watched her again as she began to pick everything up and store it back into the cloth bag. All her movements were gracefully and elegant. There was no doubt she was raised as a proper lady worthy to represent Kohnas most powerful clan.

He frowned at that. The Hyuugas rarely associated with the Naras. Doubts plagued his mind. Does Hinata really like him the same way he likes her. He considered today to be a date but did she think of it the same way.

He knew when it came to men, Hinata was naive and just as dense as Naruto. Kiba ,her dog loving teammate, had a huge crush on her that lasted almost a year. Just like Hinatas crush for Naruto his was known to all but to Hinata herself. Feeling restless he stood up and lend against a tree.

Hinata cocked her head at Shikamarus strange behavior. She had been so scared that he would not wait for her. Relief had flooded her when she saw him laying lazily on the ground.

Biting her bottom lip she thought the maybe Shikamaru was regretting asking her on a date. In her musing her fingers started poking each other restoring back to her old habit. Hearing Shikamaru shift she lifted her head to look at him.

She licked her lips at the smothering look he was giving her. She shifted slightly as his gaze fell on her lips. Swallowing hard she made up her mind. She had not worked so hard to change herself and let him get away.

Gathering all her courage she made her way to him. Encouraged by the upward curve of his lips she placed a hand on his chest and stood on tip toes bringing her lips a breath away from his.

She paused for a second loosing her nerve, doubts clouding her judgment. Licking her lips again she pressed softly against him. The kiss was innocent just a pressing of lips before she shyly pulled away.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked down at her and licked his lips tasting her sweetness. Her kiss removed all doubts from his mind.

Before she could turn away he grabbed her waist and pulled her close his mouth descended to cover her quivering lips. His white teeth tugged gently at her lower lip until she parted them to his questing tongue.

Warm calloused hands moved from her waist and to her back exploring her curves silently asking permission for more. Her throaty moan was all the permission he needed. His hands moved under her shirt and cupped her breast as if afraid of scaring her off.

Hinata felt her doubts and uncertainty ebb away and were soon replaced by a growing desire that spread through out her body. She arched into his hand pleading without words for more. Her hands made their way to his pony tail and removed the band from his hair. She sighed as his lips left hers mapping a course of delicate kisses from her face to her neck.

His teeth nipped and soothed until he came upon her shirt. Pulling away he removed her shirt and flung it carelessly away. He bent again kissing her neck his loosened hair caressed her breast and shoulder adding to the sensations coursing threw her. Her knees buckled under, her leaving Shikamaru to hold her weight. He laid her down kneeling beside her and began to undress.

She sat up and helped him shed his clothing. Hinata stood back drinking in the sight of his glorious naked form with a bright red face and eyes aglow with passion. Her hand darted out and traced the scars that littered his chest. The light touches turned into hot caresses.

Shikamaru groaned throwing his head back as she became more confident. She began to trail kisses across his chest and neck, her tongue darting out to taste him. She looked down at his harden member. Almost in a trance her hand wrapped around him eliciting a moan from him. Fascinated she traced it with her thumb watching as a white liquid made its way out of the tip. Being the curious konochi she was, she bent down and tasted it with the tip of her tongue. Finding the taste rather bitter but not displeasing she wrapped her mouth around him and twirl her tongue sucking lightly to get more liquid.

Unable to take it any longer Shikamaru grabbed her pulling her away from his burning skin. She looked at him questioningly he just shook his head and began to undress her. He sat back on his knees to look at her nude form.

He worshiped her with his eyes then his hands and finally his lips. His lips finally captured a nipple scorching her her with the heat of his mouth. She cried out with longing clutching his hair and pressing him closer. As his mouth lavished her breast with attention his hand slid to her thighs, caressing then parting them. Hinata gasped and Shikamarus mouth immediately came up to cover hers in a hot passionate kiss that served to increase her desire and forget for the moment the location of his hand. Hinatas hands slid along his back feeling the corded muscles and sliding lower cupping his buttocks and pressing him closer.

Shikamaru groan ,he was covered in sweat and was slowly loosing control. His fingers playing with her heat as she thrashed and withered beneath him, not to mention her moans were driving him crazy. He heard her gasp as his fingers slipped inside her warmth and shuddered as her juices covered his fingers. He removed his hand and settled over her placing his hot heat were his fingers once were.

"Tell me you want this, that you want me." he whispered against her lips.

"I want you, Shikamaru, please just you." she answered breathlessly.

He entered her swiftly stopping once fully inside her giving her a searing kiss making her forget about the burning pain. As she surrendered herself completely, his thrust became faster and deeper.

Unconsciously she raked her fingernails across his back leaving behind red welts. When she thought she could not take it anymore, pleasure exploded through out her, making her scream his name to the world.

Shikamaru continued his movement for a few seconds more when a low moan escaped him as he released his seed and a small amount of chakra into her before collapsing beside her.

Hinata laid dazed against Shikamaru. That had been the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. She could have sworn she had felt chakra slid into her body. Closing her eyes she felt into her bodies chakra system and saw a foreign but familiar chakra intertwined with her own.

A pleased smile lite her face and she snuggled closer to her not so lazy genius. She now belonged to him totally, body and soul. The chakra was there to stake his claim as well as hers on him. She felt extremely pleased , her first time was with someone who cares for her. There love making was not a meaningless act.

She heard soft snores and turned her head to look at the man beside her. She smiles and stifled a few giggles behind her hand. Shikamaru had fallen asleep holding her possessively against him. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him slowly drifting into a content sleep as she watched the clouds drift by.

A/N: Okay longest lemon I have written so far. I worked really hard on the lemon scene it took me like forever to write it. The end was just my romantic heart coming into play haha. I would have posted this sooner but being the clumsy baka I am I burned my fingertips of my left hand and man does it hurt. So I'm writing this with only my right hand and its a lot slower. Thanks everyone that reviewed the first chapter and asked for a sequel I hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
